fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meredy (Yahoo)
Meredy(メルディ Merudi) is the leader of the Erubos Knights and the Genetic clone of Meredy of Crime Sorcière. When the original Meredy was first adopted by Ultear Milkovich into her Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, Brain, an ally of the Dark Guild, saw great magic potential in Meredy, which he planned to use for his Six Prayers spell. Ultear however, having gone through a similar experience in her youth, refused to give Meredy to Brain. Brain instead took a DNA sample from young Meredy and used it to bioengineer a clone of her to use. For a while Brain spent most of his time experimenting on this new Meredy, prepping her for his spell. Unfortunately for him his plans backfired. The cloned Meredy proved incompatible due to a miscalculation during her creation, and she rebelled against her creator, proving to be more than a match for him due to him increasing her magical potency while creating her. Clone Meredy then left the only home she knew, and founded her own team of elite Dark Mages which she deemed the Erubos Knights. Appearance Meredy resembles her original in appearance at 14 completely. She is a young girl of short stature. She has short, hot pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The only difference is that her cape does not have the Grimoire Heart symbol on the left shoulder like the original's does. During her creation Brain sped up Meredy's aging process to an age where she would prove more useful to him, so this Meredy was born looking fourteen years old and will remain looking so for the rest of her life. Personality Meredy's personality and general disposition greatly resemble that a her original when she was still a member of Grimoire Heart; gloomy, somewhat emotionless, among other things. However, this Meredy takes those attributes to a much further extent. She is more reserved and composed in as well as outside of battle, maintaining the demeanor of a cold-hearted leader. Cloned Meredy is also much more violent and merciless, with a more analytical mind hardwired to react quickly in battle and other violent experiences. However, unlike some if not most Dark Mages, Meredy is not arrogant enough to challenge those out of her league, and even when she encounters someone she can easily defeat she does not waste time boasting, preferring to get down to business and finish things quickly. In truth Meredy doesn't seem to like violence in general and states that if she could reach her goals peacefully she would, but her current methods are the most effective in her eyes. A somewhat odd quirk Meredy has that seems to be uniquely hers instead of inheriting it from her original is her fascination with both youth and age. Despite finding her inability to age useful for reaching her goals, she is curious to know what it is like to have a childhood and grow older. She sees age in a similar innocent curiosity a child would possess toward things like flying, always feeling like it may just not impossible, but still out of reach. History (For her original's full history go here) Several years ago, the Grimoire Heart mage Ultear Milkovich found a young girl and took her in as her own daughter. This girl's name was Meredy. When Ultear took Meredy back to their guild the Grimoire Heart Guild Master, Master Hades, was having a meeting with their allied guild Oracion Seis's Guild Master, Brain. Upon seeing young Meredy Brain sensed the great magic potential within her, and attempted to persuade Ultear into handing Meredy over to him. Ultear refused him, remembering the great deal of abuse she went under as a child under Brain's control, which would surely fall upon Meredy if she were to say yes. Brain however wouldn't take no for an answer. He contemplated kidnapping Meredy in order to use her for his Six Prayers spell, but he decided against it, not wanting to instill the wrath of Hades. Instead, Brain decided to extract a DNA sample from Meredy. With this sample, Brain was able to bioengineer a strengthened copy of Meredy to meet his needs. For the next few years Meredy was put through test after test, each one slowly preparing her to become one of the Six Prayers. But that wasn't the only thing the tests were doing to her. With each test Meredy became more bitter, her hatred for the world growing ever stronger. One day, as she was being experimented on once again, the machine she was hooked up to malfunctioned and burst into flames. When Brain came to investigate he found that all his scientists had been single-handedly defeated, and the only person in the room who wasn't unconscious was Meredy. Realizing Meredy betrayel, Brain attacked her with the intent to recapture her, but after going through so much experimentation Meredy had reached a level that even outclassed Brain, and he was swiftly defeated. After this Meredy left the research facility where she'd been held captive and set out on her own. After traveling for a while, not sure exactly what to do, she decided the best thing to do was to get revenge on the world she so hated. It was shortly after this that she formed the Erubos Knights, an elite team of seven members specially chosen by her. From that point on she and her team began traveling across Earth-Land, becoming a force of destruction wherever they went. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Expert Spearmanship: Seeing as her signature spell allows her to summon a spear, it seems only fitting for Meredy to know how to use it. Meredy wields her spear as her primary weapon with expert precision and proficiency, making Maguilty Posei one of her most used and effective spells in battle. This ability was never displayed by her original, so Cloned Meredy was able to cultivate her spear-wielding skills while she was still being experimented on by Brain, and eventually reached a level of proficiency nearly equal to that of Erza Knightwalker, a master spear-wielder from the world of Edolas. She can easily dismiss minor enemies with Maguilty Posei, but she needn't even activate it's full effects to be a serious threat. Her style of wielding her spear usually involves more stabbing actions than slashing, and choosing to dodge more often than block. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Unlike most of her other abilities, Meredy did not receive her martial arts prowess from her original's nor any of Brain's modifications to her. She trained herself in hand-to-hand combat shortly after leaving Brain's research facility. She started out by challenging various dangerous animals to fights and using only her bare hands to defeat them, but soon moved on to more competent opponents like actual mages. As of late she has become a very capable hand-to-hand combatant despite having no formal training. She can hold her own against regular mages using purely her martial arts skills and usually succeeds in overpowering them. In truth Meredy didn't really need to train in martial arts considering the power she already possessed and the abilities of her magic, but she found it could be useful to know how to defend herself without in case a situation ever occurred where she might need these skills. Enhanced Durability: An essential ability for any mage to have, Meredy possesses a great deal of durability against attacks. She can usually take hits that would end a battle quickly against a lesser mage and continue fighting for long periods of time. Powerful physical and magical attacks typically don't do as much damage to her as other most mages. Additionally, due to the abilities of her magic to link her pain receptors to her opponents, she greatly needs to be able to take powerful hits dealt to herself in case the situation calls for such action. While this is another ability she gained from her artificial development, she did not owe it entirely to Brain. The original Meredy also needed great amounts of durability in order to fight efficiently with her magic, so Meredy partially owes this ability to her original. Magical Abilities Impressive Magical Power: Befitting someone of her status among Dark Mages, Meredy has a large amount of Eternano within her body, (larger than the original Meredy by a noticeable margin) which she owes to the many experiments she was subjected to while under the control of Brain. During her creation and development, Brain wished to create someone of equal standing to his adopted son, Midnight. He succeeded in his goal, and Meredy was born with a significant amount of Eternano reserves within her body to wield in battle. However this was a fatal mistake on Brain's part. Because he had made Meredy equal to Midnight she was able to defeat the Oracion Seis Guild Master relatively easily. Her power is even comparable to that of other famed mages such as Titania Erza and She-Devil Mirajane. When displaying her magical aura it appears in a hot pink color like the original Meredy's. Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス, Magiruti Sensu): It's a Magic that has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well.q Although the Magic doesn't actually share the physical wounds, it is still able to "share" death. Extreme amounts of emotion can also be shared such as crying. With this Magic, the user can also create teal Magic swords formed from the user's incredible faith. Using simple arm motions and sometimes verbal commands, the user is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on his or her opponents. The blades are different from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly, making it possible to slice and damage even Juvia's water body. The user is also able to create different varieties of blades. : Sensory Link (感覚連結, Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. : Three Spread Sensory Link (感覚連結, Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. : [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Maguilty_Sodom Maguilty Sodom] (マギルティ・ソドム, Magiruti Sodomu): It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage an opponent's non-physical, by directly striking the target's sense of pain. This is Meredy's most used spell as there are very few, if any at all, opponents capable of blocking off their pain receptors : Maguilty=Rays (マギルティ＝レーゼ　''Magiruti Rēze''): Meredy sends yellow blades flying at her opponents. These blades are capable of inflicting tremendous damage, easily leaving a large crater at the point of impact. : Maguilty Posei (マギルチ ポセー, Magiruti Posei): Meredy's signature spell, Maguilty Posei is a spell in which the user summons a spear of energy which can be used to attack an opponents senses, making it similar to Maguilty Sodom. However, Meredy not only has the ability to use the spear to attack the target's pain receptors, but can also attack their other four senses as well. Additionally, the spear changes color depending on the sense it is being used on. : Sensory Bind (感覚制限する, Kankaku Seigen Suru): More of a supplementary spell but useful all the same, Meredy holds up her index and middle fingers, as if showing the number 2 with them, and two bolts of pink electricity arch out of them and appearing to electrocute the target in a similar manner to Sensory Link. After doing this, one sense of the user's choice is cut off, causing the target to rely on their other four instead. This spell is known to be the opposite of Maguilty Posei. : Maguilty Blossom (マギルテ花, Magiruti Hana): One of Meredy's most powerful spells, she creates a bud-shaped ball of energy similar to her Maguilty=Rays spell and points it at the opponent. After a time the bud will open up into a large flower shape and from the middle a beam of yellow light is shot at a target. Once hit with the beam the target's entire nervous-system feels as if it's been set ablaze, sequentially impairing their movements because of the pain. Trivia *This article was approved by Perchan. *Ironically, the Erubos Knights have the same amount of members as her original's old team, the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Clone Category:Dark Mage Category:Erubos Knights Category:Antagonist Category:Lost Magic User